Always and forever
by brutally.bored
Summary: AU: Samtana, basically just a collection of stories from their everyday life. its going to have chapters from all through their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY Hi, I totally disappeared off the face of the planet and then i come back and write a story (very short, i apologize) about a couple I used to never ship. I have an explanation. If you care...its at the bottom but until then read this little chapter about samtana. c: **

Quietly I leaned my head up and looked down at his peaceful face. My husband, the love of my life, the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Sam Evans.

I smiled softly and laid my chin down on his chest while watching his face.

I thank god every day that I have him and he's chosen to stay through all of my bullshit. I hurt him all the time with my explosive attitude and how often I get stand offish, and even though I always apologize I know it still hurts him. I hate how often I hurt him and the guilt breaks my heart but I've promised to get better for him, I want him happy and I will do anything to keep him happy.

My thoughts were cut off when he started moving slightly and his cute boyish smile appeared on his face.

"San?"

I bit my lip and leaned up slightly. "Yeah?"

Peeking open an eye, he just looked at me. "You're thinking entirely too loud this early in the morning."

He grinned as I laughed and hid my face in his neck before I mumbled. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

Slowly he started running his hand up and down my bare back and leaned his head on mine. "Like?"

Frowning slightly I leaned away from his neck and laid my cheek on his bare shoulder. "How thankful I am that you still want to be with me…"

His hand slowed before resting on the small of my back and I squeezed my eyes shut at the sigh that escaped his lips. "San…"

I leaned up and straddled him before looking down at his sad face. "No, Sam listen please?"

He frowned slightly and nodded.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. I'm horrible at explaining my feelings but it all boils down to that. I can't imagine myself being with anyone else now and I would never want to be with anyone else." Leaning forward slowly I cupped his face and let myself get lost in his eyes. "I hurt you…all the time. I treat you like shit and I never let you in anymore, I get emotional over small things and I treat you like a thing rather than my amazing husband. I don't mean to do it and I hate to do it but I never realize I'm doing it. I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth. I love you so much and the thought of hurting you intentionally makes me get emotional because I would never do it."

He quietly watched me before reaching up to lay a hand over mind on his cheek. "Why do you do it so often then?"

I frowned and sniffed softly before shaking my head. "I don't mean to. I know that's hard to believe but it's the truth. I know I don't show how much I love you and I'm so sorry…"

He reached up and quietly wiped away the tears that had just started to fall before sitting up and pulling me into a tight hug. "We both need to work on ourselves San. We just need to work together."

I sniffed and held him tight. "So you're not leaving me?"

He laughed and nuzzled the top of my head. "I would never, I love you entirely too much for that."

Slowly grinning I kissed the side of his neck before pulling away. "Want to go wake Anna up and have a family day?"

He nodded and rolled us over before leaning down and kissing my stomach. "That sounds amazing, we can go shopping for the other little one in your belly too."

I nodded and bit my lip. "That does sound amazing."

A/n: Hello, so I used to be pretty active until I randomly dropped off the face of the planet and my entire life ended up being about RP and instagram, I apologize for neglecting this account and I will eventually update everything (no idea when, so I'm not giving a date) but it will be done. And about the whole samtana thing, well I rp as Santana and I'm married to a Sam so I just made our roleplay into a story and this is the result.


	2. Chapter 2

"Princess?"

I looked up from my book and smiled at Sam before tilting my head. "Yeah?"

He walked over and held his hand out. "Come with me?"

I nodded and grabbed his hand before pulling myself up and following him into the living room before looking around and half smiling when he motioned for me to sit on the couch.

"What's up babe?" I asked watching him grab his guitar from the corner of the room.

"I want to do something, just listen?" He asked while sitting down on the coffee table in front of me while adjusting the guitar.

I nodded and smiled quietly as he started strumming and I watched his finger dance across the strings for a second before looking up at him as he started to speak.

"I said once that this is the perfect way to say I love you, I think it still applies."

I bit my lip and slowly grinned as he started to sing.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

I released my lip and sat at the edge of the couch close to him as he serenaded me and I could've sworn I was falling in love with him all over again.

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no_

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

He looked up and our eyes connected and he smiled softly before starting to sing again loudly.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

I stayed quiet and gulped slightly as he put the guitar down and moved to his knees in front of me.

"First off...I wanted to say happy Valentine's Day princess. I'm glad I get to be the one you celebrate it with today."

Grabbing both of my hands, he crawled closer to me.

"I'll try to make this romantic and sweet because you deserve that…and so much more."

He took a deep breath and grinned up at me as I smiled back and stayed silent.

"I love you Santana, I knew that from the first week of us talking that you'd be someone special in my life and you haven't proven me wrong. I apologize that sometimes I get a little crazy and do stupid things but you forgive me in a heartbeat. I'm so grateful for that, you love me through all my faults and even though we have more downs than ups, we still love each other very much."

He laughed lightly and shook his head before smiling cutely and looking up at me again.

"I'm trying so hard to say what I'm feeling inside but it's so hard to do when you make me feel everything when I'm with you. Does that make sense? Probably not."

I laughed and shrugged before squeezing his hands, urging him to continue.

"You're all I think about and all I dream about. I get so protective when guys and girls flirt with you because I just want to claim you. I don't want you to give up on me and I feel like someone else can swoop in and sweep you off your feet and you'll leave me. You're a lot to lose Santana and I never want to feel that emptiness. So…"

He let go of my right hand and used his free hand to pull a tiny box out and instantly my eyes filled with tears as he opened it slowly and looked up at me with that smile I loved.

"Santana, will you marry me?"

The tears in my eyes finally spilled and I wrapped my arms around his neck before hugging him tightly and making us fall onto the floor with him holding me

"Oh my god Sam…Baby, I love you so much and of course ill always forgive you no matter what you do. That's a part of loving each other and the only thing that would truly hurt me is losing you."

I pulled away and looked down at him while grinning widely.

"I'll do anything to make you happy and stay with me and I seriously mean anything. I would love to marry you Sam Evans."

I leaned in and kissed him quickly before pulling away and leaning my forehead on his.

"I'm happy you forgive me as well when I'm clueless about your feelings and people flirting with me, I know they do it but I barely notice because you're the only one on my mind. You're the reason my heart beats and you give my life meaning now. I would absolutely love to be your wife Sam."

He tightened his arms and grinned. "I love you so much, thank you princess."

I closed my eyes and smiled softly. "It's my pleasure."

He laughed loudly and sat up, moving me to sit in his lap with a puzzled expression on my face.

"We need to tell our friends, that's going to be interesting."

I thought for a second before widening my eyes and laughing. "Rachel is going to freak."

**A/N: One of my faves (: **


End file.
